Todo lo encontré en tí
by Astrid Saotome
Summary: Ranma es un joven millonario cuya vida cambia tras un accidente, conoce a Akane cuando ella entra a trabajar a la Corporación Saotome & Hibiki, ella esta embarazada y jamás se imagino que con él encontraría todo, el amor, su familia y al padre de su hijo.
1. ¿Podría ser ella?

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

**Capítulo 1 ¿Podría ser ella?**

En las instalaciones de la Corporación Saotome &amp; Hibiki una de las más importantes empresas de Japón dedicada a la fabricación y comercialización de productos deportivos, además de los gimnasios pertenecientes a la familia Saotome, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños con unos hermosos ojos azules, sentada en su escritorio, revisando los papeles del nuevo proyecto. Al terminar de revisar los papeles dirigió sus ojos sobre la foto familiar que tenía frente suyo, en ésta se apreciaba a su esposo y ella sentados y sus dos hijos a su lado, no pudo reprimir un suspiro, sus hijos ya no eran ningunos niños y le preocupaba su hijo y el cambio que había dado su vida en estos últimos meses. Jamás se imaginó que un accidente cambiará la vida de su primogénito.

Con el pensamiento en su primogénito, le habla a su secretaria.

Yuka dile a Ryoga que necesito verlo en mi oficina ahora. – dijo Nodoka.

Enseguida Sra. Saotome – dijo Yuka.

Toc toc toc

Adelante – respondió Nodoka, indicando que tomará asiento frente a uno de los sillones que tenía frente a su escritorio.

Digame Sra. Saotome, responde Ryoga tomando asiento.

Ryoga - dice la Sra. Nodoka mostrándose seria.

Perdón tía, dígame.

¿Has hablado con Ranma? Sabes me preocupa demasiado que lleve tanto tiempo encerrado sin abrirle la puerta a nadie.- dice Nodoka notablemente preocupada.

No responde ninguna de mis llamadas, al terminar la reunión que tenemos dentro de una hora, iré a su departamento y no lo dejaré en paz hasta que me escuhe – responde Ryoga.

Insiste Ryoga, tiene que retomar su vida, no puede derrumbarse por lo que sucedió, desde que salió del hospital, no responde mis llamadas y no abre la puerta cuando voy a verlo. No he querido presionarlo, pero esto ya es el colmo. Si tú no logras nada, tomaré medidas serias en el asunto – dice Nodoka seriamente.

Descuide Tía, no pasa de ahora que hable con ese terco, - responde Hibiki.

Confío en ti Ryoga, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está mi princesa? – dice Nodoka cambiando su semblante preocupado por una sonrisa.

mmm… Ukyo – con un leve carmín en sus mejillas- Ukyo salió para hablar con el terco de su hermano. Ojala ella logre hablar con él.

Toc – toc – toc

Adelante , responde Nodoka.

Hola mamá – sonrojo en las mejillas al ver a Ryoga- Hola Ryoga

Hola hija siéntate, dime hablaste con tu hermano – dice Nodoka.

Jummmmm es un terco de lo peor, no se dignó a abrirme la puerta del departamento, realmente no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Tranquila amor, iré a hablar con él al terminar la junta, no te preocupes – responde Ryoga, tomando la mano de Ukyo que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

Gracia amor, sé que puedo contar contigo – responde Ukyo, regalando una hermosa sonrisa al chico del colmillo.

Bueno chicos, debemos prepararnos para la reunión de esta tarde, este proyecto es muy importante, solo hay algo que me preocupa la asistente de presidencia esta por jubilarse y necesitamos alguien capacitada para el puesto, espero personal encuentre la persona indicada – dice Nodoka cambiando de tema, tratando de despejar un poco su mente de la situación de su hijo. Es hora de prepararnos Ryoga ¿tienes los documentos de la expansión listos? – pregunta mirando fijamente a Hibiki.

Sí tía, todo está listo, solo debemos presentar todo el detalle a la junta, responde Hibiki.

Muy bien, espero ver a tus padres en la junta, hay detalles que debemos arreglar – dice Nodoka ocasionando un sonrojo en los jóvenes sentados frente suyo.

mmmmmm… ¿ qué detalles mamá? – pregunta Ukyo mirando nerviosamente a su madre.

Querida hay muchos detalles en la organización de una boda. Además tenemos que terminar de ultimar la fiesta de compromiso. ¿A menos que ya no quieran casarse? pregunta Nodoka con una amplia sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de los jóvenes y como entrelazan las manos.

Claro que queremos casarnos – responde Ulyo – solo que consideramos que debíamos esperar un poco para la fiesta de compromiso, después de que pasó con Ranma, creíamos prudente esperar.

Ya esperamos un tiempo prudente, además solo es la fiesta de compromiso, la boda será en unos meses más. A menos que haya un motivo para adelantarla. No me digan que seré abuela- ambos jóvenes estaban rojos más que un tomate.

¡NOOOOOO! responden al unísono.

Mamá que cosas dices – bajando la mirada y sin pasarle el sonrojo del rostro.

Es normal querida, recuerda que yo quiero nietos. Además Ryoga es tan varonil como mi Ranma – el pobre de Ryoga solo bajo la mirada con un sonrojo, al escuchar las ocurrencias de su futura suegra.

Bueno hijos, dejemos la plática para más tarde, debemos prepararnos para una reunión.

Terminan saliendo los dos jóvenes de la oficina, dejando a Nodoka contemplando nuevamente la fotografía. No podía evitar pensar en su hijo y la difícil noticia que éste había recibido en el hospital. Si para ella como madre era difícil no se imaginaba como lo estaría pasando su hijo, su primogénito.

Media hora después Nodoka se encuentra en la sala de juntas, fungiendo como presidente de la Corporación en ausencia de su esposo e hijo, la reunión transcurre con normalidad, los asocios se muestran complacidos con el proyecto de expansión, y es que Ryoga planteó satisfactoriamente el proyecto.

Al terminar la reunión Nodoka se dirige a una cafetería cercana, necesitaba distraerse unos minutos, antes de regresar a su casa, puesto que su hija saldría con unas amigas, su esposo se encontraba de viaje y su hijo estaba sumido en una depresión de la que no quería salir.

* * *

En las oficinas de Sanzenin &amp; Asociados se encontraba una hermosa joven de 26 años con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y cabello negro azulado. Estaba revisando los papeles que debía firmar su jefe para la nueva campaña deportiva. Pero es interrumpida por la secretaria avisándole que su jefe necesitaba verla. Por lo que decide llevar los papeles consigo para que su jefe los firme de una vez.

En la puerta de la oficina de Mikado se ve a la peliazul, respirando profundamente es que simplemente su jefe no le inspira confianza y la desespera con sus constantes invitaciones.

Toc – toc – toc.

Adelante – responden dentro de la oficina.

Akane entra a la oficina y toma asiento, por indicación de su jefe.

Señorita Tendo, necesito hablar con usted, me dijo Azusa del incidente que tuvieron ayer por la tarde. ¿Qué puede decirme al respecto? – preguntó Mikado no podía dejar pasar el incidente de la discusión de Azusa y Akane, muy a su pesar debía actuar al favor de Azusa, ella era su prometida y la hija de los socios de su padre. Aunque tenía intenciones con Akane.

Señor Sanzenin, la señorita Azusa me falto fue la que llegó insultándole frente a todos los empleados del área de Contabilidad, justificando que quería entrometerme en la relación de ustedes, y lo único que hice fue dejarle claro que en ningún momento he intervenido en su relación y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, usted es un hombre comprometido y mi jefe – respondió Akane.

Señorita Tendo si usted y yo no tenemos una relación fuera de lo profesional es porque usted no ha aceptado mis proposiciones, ¿dígame está dispuesta a aceptar ahora?, sabe si no lo hace me veré en la penosa situación de despedirla, comprenderá que Azusa exige una disculpa suya y su despido; pero yo puedo evitarlo, solo si usted acepta mantener una relación conmigo, de ser así le aseguro convercer a Azusa para que conserve su empleo– termino diciendo todo con una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando claras sus intenciones.

USTED SE HA VUELTO LOCO, SI PIENSA QUE ACEPTARÉ UNA RELACIÓN CON USTED – gritó fuera de sí la peliazul.

Señorita Tendo, creo que no ha entendido, si usted no acepta mi propuesta. Puede darse por despedida – dice Mikado con una sonrisa seguro de obtener lo que quiere.

SABE PUEDE QUEDARSE CON SU DISCULPA, SU PROPUESTA Y SU TRABAJO. PORQUE YO RENUNCIO- termina diciendo la joven muy enojada.

Estos son los papeles que debe firmar, con su permiso – dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Mikado, sale una muy furiosa Akane, dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta.

Inmediatamente se dirige a su oficina, toma las fotografías que tenía en su escritorio en una de ella se encuentra ella con sus padres y hermanas. En la otra se encuentran sus sobrinos. Termina de recoger sus pocas pertenencias y ve por última vez la elegante oficina en tonos claros, con un escritorio de madera a juego con los sillones.

Decidida se dirige a la oficina de personal para dejar su carta de renuncia y realizar los trámites necesarios para evitar regresar a esa empresa.

En la oficina de personal.

Toca y la puerta y tras escuchar que le permiten el acceso, ingresa.

Buenas tardes Hitomi, vengo a entregarte mi carta de renuncia.

¿QUÉ? – pregunta la jefa de personal - ¿Cómo que renuncias, estas segura Akane?

Sí, muy segura – responde una muy decidida Akane.

Akane en tu estado, no debes renunciar, difícilmente conseguirás un nuevo trabajo – dice Hitomi tratando de convencer a Akane de reconsiderar su decisión, aunque sabe lo terca que puede ser esa mujer.

Hitomi, todo tiene su límite y yo llegué al mío, ya no puedo seguir soportando las insinuaciones de Mikado y los berrinches de niña mimada de Azusa, precisamente por mi estado es que lo hago, necesito estar tranquila y en esta oficina eso es imposible- responde Akane con un semblante que deja claro sus intenciones.

Muy bien Akane, veo que no lograré que cambies de opinión, puede arreglar que te den una pequeña indemnización por renunciar en tu estado. Y ayudarte con los papeles necesarios para que no regreses a esta empresa a ultimar detalles – dice una resignada y triste Hitomi, ya que Akane se ha convertido en una gran amiga.

Gracias Hitomi, solo ayúdame para que tenga lo justo ni más ni menos, pero no estés triste seguimos siendo amigas – agradece Akane la ayuda de su amiga.

Gracias Akane, déjame empezar con los trámites, ¿sí?

Está bien, esperaré no quiero regresar – responde una impaciente Akane, lo que más quiere es salir de esa empresa y no regresar nunca.

Tras más de una hora Hitomi termina de realizar los trámites necesarios para ayudar a Akane, ésta firma los documentos correspondientes. Y abandona la empresa en la que trabajo casi cuatro años.

Al salir de la empresa da rienda suelta al llanto que estuvo conteniendo desde que salió de la oficina de su ex – jefe.

Con los ojos llorosos camina varias cuadras, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquella empresa. Tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que no se fija y choca con fuerza contra una persona, logrando con el golpe botar el sobre que llevaba con los portarretratos familiares.

Al levantar la vista para disculparse se encuentra, con unos hermosos ojos azules, una tierna y cálida sonrisa que le trasmiten la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

¿Te encuentras bien hija? Te hiciste daño – pregunta la amable mujer al notar el resto de lágrimas en el rostro de la joven

Sí, estoy bien, discúlpeme no me fije, venía distraída. ¿Usted está bien?- pregunta Akane, lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien.

Estoy bien, querida no te preocupes – responde la mujer.

Mientras Akane levanta los portarretratos de su familia que debido al golpe cayeron al suelo quebrándose. La amable mujer ayuda a la joven a ponerse de pie dándole la mano, mientras esta aferra las fotos contra su pecho.

Entonces si te encuentras bien ¿por qué lloras? Una jovencita con esos ojos tan lindos, no debería llorar – pregunta la mujer.

No es nada, no se preocupe, estoy bien – responde la señorita.

Me llamo Nodoka Saotome ¿y tú? – pregunta la mujer.

Akane, Tendo Akane, a la vez que hace una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

Mucho gusto Akane, - devolviendo la reverencia - ¿te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un té a la cafetería de enfrente? No quiero tomarme el té sola – invita con cortesía la mujer, a la vez que está intrigada por el semblante de la joven, pero sobre todo por su nombre.

Me encantaría que me acompañaras, por favor - insiste la mujer al ver que Akane parece dudar.

Mmmmm ( no sé porque me inspira confianza, quizás debería aceptar)

¿Qué dices Akane me acompañas?

Esta bien, acepto – dice con una sonrisa.

Entonces vamos – caminan lo que les hace falta para llegar a la cafetería.

Al entrar ordenan tés y unos pastelillos.

Mientras les llevan su pedido a la mesa. Nodoka decide romper el silencio.

Dime Akane, ¿por qué venías distraída y con lágrimas en los ojos? – Pregunta la mujer directamente - Puedes confiar en mí.

(Por qué me inspira confianza, tal vez sea bueno hablar con alguien, al final no me conoce quizás sea buena idea desahogarme) Es que acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo ya no soporte la situación que vivía en esa oficina – dice la peliazul.

¿A qué te refieres con esa situación, por cierto dónde trabajabas? - pregunta intrigada Nodoka.

Este…mmm…. Es que verá…. Bueno… yo… Ya no soporte las constantes insinuaciones de mi jefe y los berrinches de su prometida, reclamándole cada tontería que se le ocurría y….trabajaba en Sanzenin &amp; Asociados, su competencia – termina diciendo lo último en un susurro que logró escuchar su interlocutora.

En eso llega el mesero con la orden, mirando coquetamente a Akane, mirada que pasó desapercibida por la joven, pero no para Nodoka.

Ahora entiendo todo. Conozco muy bien a Mikado es un niño mimado que piensa que todo el mundo debe estar a sus pies y Azusa es igual o peor, no tienes que preocuparte, ni sentirte apenada conmigo por haber trabajado en la competencia. Eres linda y joven, puedes conseguir fácilmente otro empleo – dice la mujer con una idea en mente – Dime Akane, ¿Qué función desempeñabas? – mientras le da unos sorbos a su té.

Era la asistente de vicepresidencia, por ello trataba directamente con Mikado – responde la joven con algo de duda al notar cierto brillo en los ojos de Nodoka – igual que Nodoka le da unos sorbos a su bebida.

¿Akane ya tienes otro trabajo?

No, apenas renuncié hoy, pero no creo conseguir un empleo similar al que tenía (nadie contrataría a una mujer en mi estado) termina respondiendo con cierta duda.

¿Akane te gustaría trabajar en la Corporación? – pregunta Nodoka con una idea mente.

¿En la Corporación? -pregunta la joven con cierto nervioso, debido al ofrecimiento tan repentino y a qué debe confesar su estado a su amable interlocutora.

Claro, estoy segura que encajas perfectamente para el puesto vacante – responde Nodoka.

¿Puesto vacante? – pregunta Akane.

Sí, serías la asistente de presidencia, trabajarías directamente con mi esposo y mi hijo. – responde Nodoka cada vez más decidida de convencer a Akane, debe trabajar para ellos.

Tras la mención del puesto vacante y de saber quiénes serán sus jefes Akane empieza a ver todo borroso hasta que ve todo negro y cae desmayada en los brazos de Nodoka que al ver la palidez de la joven alcanza a tomarla en brazos.

Inmediatamente trata de hacerla reaccionar, pero al ver que no lo logra, llama a Takeshi su chofer, para que la ayude a llevar a la joven a una clínica. Nodoka toma las pertenencias de Akane mientras Takeshi la carga en brazos para llevarla al coche.

Salen de la cafetería ante la vista de todos los presentes curiosos y sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y no dejan de murmurar.

En el coche Nodoka se acomoda para llevar a Akane a la clínica más cercana.

En la clínica los atienden inmediatamente al enterarse de quien es la mujer que lleva a la linda joven a la clínica.

Tras algunos minutos sale un médico, preguntando: ¿Familiares de Akane Tendo?

Doctor yo soy su suegra – dice esto para que le den información sobre la joven ¿dígame como esta? pregunta

Tranquila señora ella se encuentra bien solo se trató de un desmayo y tardó en reaccionar debido al cansancio y estrés, pero que ella y su bebé se encuentran bien, puede pasar a verla a la habitación 308.

Gracias doctor – responde Nodoka impresionada por la noticia del estado de la joven, jamás se imaginó que esté embarazada.

De nada señora. Permiso.

Adelante (mientras se dirige a la habitación de la joven, revisa el bolso de ella, encontrando las fotografías que llevaba cuando chocaron y comprobando sus sospechas).

Ingresa a la habitación, encontrando a Akane acostada en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

Akane ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunta acercándose a la joven quedando al lado de la cama.

Akane al escucharla gira su rostro para verla con algo de pena (de seguro el doctor ya le dijo que estoy embarazada)

Estoy bien gracias…este…yo…Señora Nodoka quie– intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida

Tranquila hija… ¿dime quieres que llame a tu esposo o a tu familia? – pregunta Nodoka.

Este …yo …no estoy casada y mi familia no vive en Tokio, sino en Nerima – responde Akane apenada, le preocupaba que pensara Nodoka de ella al saber que espera un bebé sin estar casada, ya que deduce que es muy tradicional debido a su vestimenta puesto luce un hermoso Kimono color azul con flores rosa.

Entonces a ¿quién le avisó Akane? – pregunto de nuevo Nodoka, ella necesitaba saber más sobre Akane y sobre el padre de su hijo, ya que esto cambiaba sus planes.

A nadie señora Saotome, no se preocupe, estoy bien, el médico me dijo que en unas horas podré irme a casa – respondió.

Querida perdona que insista, pero el padre de tu bebé querrá saber que les sucede – dijo Nodoka, notando como Akane se ponía nerviosa ante la mención del padre de su bebé.

Es que verá señora Saotome – dijo bajando la mirada – mi bebé solo me tiene a mí levantando la mirada mostrando orgullo ante la mención que su bebé solo la tiene a ella.

Nodoka noto extraño el comentario y el cambio de actitud de la joven, por ello decidió cambiar el tema.

Bueno Akane, entonces yo te haré a compañía – dijo Nodoka.

No quiero ser una molestia, ya mucho ha hecho por mí con traerme al hospital – dijo Akane con pena.

Nada de eso Akane, te llevaré a tu casa y no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo con un semblante serio que no aceptaba contradicciones.

Está bien, muchas gracias – dijo Akane resignada (no sé porque pero me intimido con esa mirada)

Akane irás a la entrevista a la corporación, ¿verdad? - preguntó Nodoka esperando una respuesta positiva.

La verdad, no creo que sea correcto, usted ya sabe mi estado y ninguna empresa contrata a una mujer embarazada y menos en un puesto como el que está vacante – respondió la joven.

Esas son tonterías, querida yo trabaje durante mis dos embarazos y veo que eres una jovencita fuerte y capaz de realizar el puesto que está vacante – dijo Nodoka (tengo que lograr que Akane trabaje en la Corporación) – así que no veo razón por lo que no aceptes hacer la entrevista, además ese puesto es prácticamente tuyo, eras asistente de Mikado y por lo tanto muy capaz de realizar un gran trabajo.

De verdad no creo que sea correcto – dijo Akane (no sé por qué tengo un sentimiento de que debo aceptar hacer la entrevista)

Acepta Akane, ve mañana a hacer la entrevista, hazlo por tu hijo- dijo Nodoka tratando que la mención del bebé animara a Akane a tomar el empleo.

Este … yo… esta bien, haré la entrevista por mi bebé – respondió.

Muy bien Akane, mañana a las 10: 00 a.m preséntate en la Corporación y pregunta por mí– dijo Nodoka satisfecha de haber convencido a Akane de realizar la entrevista, mañana ella se encargaría de que aceptará el empleo.- Ahora descansa que los dos lo necesitan.

De acuerdo mañana a las 10:00 a.m – dijo Akane tratando de que la conversación del empleo quedará hasta ahí.

En ese momento entró el doctor para notificarles que todo estaba bien y que dentro de unos minutos, Akane sería dada de alta y podrían irse del hospital, recomendando descanso para la joven madre.

* * *

En otro lugar de Tokio. En un elegante edificio de departamentos de lujo.

Se encuentra Ryoga Hibiki tocando la puerta de uno de los dos departamentos que posee el cuarto piso de ese edifcio.

Toc – toc – toc

Ranma abre la puerta, sé que estas aquí – dice Hibiki enojado.

Vete, no quiero ver a nadie, que no entiendes – responde

Que abras la maldita puerta te estoy diciendo, sabes que soy capaz de tirarla – dice un impaciente Hibiki.

VETE, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE – gritó el joven dentro del departamento.

TE LO ADVERTÍ, RANMA – dice Ryoga empujando con fuerza la puerta tirándola abajo.

ERES UN IMBÉCIL, COMO TE ATREVES A TIRAR LA PUERTA – gritó un muy enojado Ranma.

Es el colmo contigo, no le abres la puerta a nadie, tu madre y Ukyo están muy preocupadas y nosotros también, llevas un mes encerrado sin salir, sin hablar con nadie, no te apareces en la Corporación, has dejado el entrenamiento, piensas rendirte y tirar todo lo que has conseguido en tu vida – dice Hibiki alzando la voz y es que sabe que el terco de su amigo, no se especializa en escuchar.

Todo lo que dices ya no vale la pena, que no entiendes mi vida se acabó con ese maldito accidente, TODO LO PERDÍ ESE MALDITO DÍA – término gritando lo último ofuscado al recordar los hechos.

Tú debes seguir viviendo – dice Ryoga.

Ja, seguir viviendo ¿para qué? Para ti es fácil decirlo, estás a punto de casarte con mi hermana y pronta formarás una familia – dice el azabache decepcionado.

Piensa hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, no todo está perdido – dice Hibiki.

En ese momento Ranma parece recordar algo importante que había olvidado. Se queda varios minutos callados mientras es observado por un desconcertado Ryoga debido al cambio de opinión de su amigo.

Sabes Ryoga, no eres tan estúpido después de todo – dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Eres un imbécil – responde el aludido.

Necesito que vayas a un lugar a investigar algo, ahí está la solución a mi problema – dice el joven, llamando la atención de amigo.

De ¿qué estás hablando? – pregunta Hibiki, mientras alza una ceja en señal de duda – mientras el azabache anota el nombre y la dirección de un lugar.

Toma – dice entregado el papel con los datos – necesito que vayas a este lugar e investigues si aún conservan lo que es mío y lo necesito de regreso – dice ante la mirada atónita de su socio y amigo.

Estas bromeando ¿no? – pregunta Hibiki totalmente incrédulo sobre el pedido de su amigo, es que jamás pensó ir a un lugar así.

Estoy hablando muy en serio – dijo Ranma.

¿Qué gano de ir a ese lugar a investigar y obtener lo que dejaste ahí? , ¿Sabes tengo trabajo que hacer? , TRABAJO QUE HAS DEJADO TIRADO Y TU POBRE MADRE HA TENIDO QUE HACERSE CARGO– dice Ryoga enojado por el pedido y actitud de su amigo.

Iré a la empresa, para hacerme cargo de todo – responde Ranma restándole importancia, mientras Ryoga sonríe ya que logró que su amigo regrese a la oficina.

Tienes que ir a la fábrica – informa Ryoga, sabe que a su amigo no le gusta ir hasta allá.

Tú irás donde te indique y de lo demás me encargo yo – dice Ranma.

* * *

Ambas mujeres agradecieron las atenciones del doctor, Akane procedió a cambiarse para irse. Nodoka le dijo a Takeshi que acercará el coche a la entrada de la clínica.

Salieron de la clínica y Akane les dio la dirección de su departamento. Vivía en un edificio modesto, con cierto toque entre moderno y tradicional, constaba de departamentos cómodos para pequeñas familias.

Al llegar al edificio Nodoka se despidió de Akane, recordándole que la espera mañana en la Corporación para la entrevista.

Akane se baja del coche y dirige sus pasos a la entrada del edificio, hasta llegar al elevador, el cual se detiene en piso indicado, sale de él para dirigirse a su departamento, abre la puerta y enciende la luz.

Al entrar observa la soledad del lugar y se sienta en el sillón, para pensar en todos los cambios que ha vivido en los últimos meses.

Jamás pensé que mi vida cambiará tanto en los últimos meses, toda empezó con la muerte de mi padre, fueron meses difíciles, aún me duele tu ausencia papá, después vino la traición de Shinosuke, como se atrevió a serme infiel con una de mis amigas, me dolió el orgullo, porque estoy segura que jamás sentí amor por él, lo único bueno de todos los cambios eres tú- poniendo una mano sobre su vientre mientras lo acaricia – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo somos tú y yo, no te preocupes saldremos adelante, creo que el renunciar fue una buena decisión, no podíamos seguir ahí, ahora me preocupa encontrar otro trabajo para que no te falte nada, será que debo aceptar el trabajo en la Corporación Saotome. ¿Por qué la señora Nodoka me inspira confianza? , me trato con tanta amabilidad y cariño, pero me intriga que insistiera tanto en la entrevista, siento que algo se propone al insistir demasiado en que acepte el trabajo, pero bueno con ir a la entrevista no pierdo nada ¿verdad? Es como si algo me dijera que debo ir y aceptar el empleo, pero siento que con ello mi vida cambiará.

¡Qué tarde es! Es hora de preparar algo de cenar.

**Continuará …**

**Es mi primera historia, espero sugerencias, comentarios, críticas. Sé que he dejado algunas, pero poco a poco se irán resolviendo. **


	2. Aviso

**TODO LO ENCONTRÉ EN TI**

Mis estimados y queridos lectores:

Todos y cada uno de ustedes son valiosos para mí, desde que inicié a publicar esta historia el nueve de agosto de 2014, el día que el primer capítulo vio la luz en fanfiction. Desde el primer comentario, favorito y alerta recibido, así como cada uno de ellos, ha sido importante para mí y me ha llenado de alegría, emoción y esperanza, pero también me han llenado de tristeza, decepción y desanimo varios de ellos.

Sé que no he sido constante en la actualización de la historia en los últimos meses, pero como muchos saben, sobre todos aquellos valientes que se animan a escribir y compartir sus escritos, que la vida de fuera te absorbe y no puedes dedicarte a escribir como te gustaría.

Se preguntarán el motivo de esta gran explicación y se debe a que he decidido borrar la historia. El comentario de "Victoria" me hizo ver que la escritora Perla Farías, tiene derecho que se le dé el mérito por su escrito y la señora Farías, es la única que puede decirme que me robe su idea, que nació de ella, de su trabajo, dedicación, probablemente en una tarde de lluvia o de calor fuerte, una noche de insomnio o quien sabe cómo donde nació la idea. Solo puede decir que es una mujer y escritora valiente por parir ideas y lanzarlas en grande, como muchos no somos capaces de hacerlo.

Porque la señora Perla Farías es una escritora, productora y directora venezolana de telenovelas, quien trabaja para Telemundo. Así que mi querida "Victoria" querías el mérito de la idea aquí esta. Te detallo que la idea la tome de una telenovela que veía mi hermana llamada "Juana la Virgen" del año 2,002.

Cuya sinopsis es la siguiente:

_A sus diecisiete a__ñ__os, Juana P__é__rez le tiene miedo al amor, pues los fracasos sentimentales de su familia la han vuelto desconfiada y aprensiva. Pero un día comienza a sufrir extra__ñ__os trastornos. Al consultar con un m__é__dico, recibe un diagn__ó__stico ins__ó__lito: est__á__ embarazada. Juana se queda boquiabierta y no comprende c__ó__mo ha podido suceder, pues ella a__ú__n es virgen._

_Todo tiene una explicación: la última vez que fue a hacer una revisión __ginecológica__, el médico confundió su expediente con el de otra paciente que se estaba sometiendo a un tratamiento de fertilidad y le practicó una __inseminación artificial__ sin que se diera cuenta; este médico irresponsable se dedicará a tratar de ocultar su error y hará desaparecer las pruebas. Así, en el vientre de Juana crece la última semilla fértil de Mauricio de la Vega, un hombre que sue__ñ__a con ser padre._

_Mientras tanto, la joven deberá soportar el desprecio de algunos e incluso el fanatismo de otros que ven en ella una especie de reencarnación de la Virgen María. Pero cuando Mauricio se entera de que hay una mujer que espera un hijo suyo, comienza a buscarla desesperadamente, hasta que ambos terminan encontrándose._

Además esta historia tiene versión más nueva que data del año 2014.

_**Jane the Virgin**_ es una serie de televisión estadounidense transmitida por The CW. Se estrenó el 13 de octubre de 2014. Es una adaptación de la telenovela venezolana _Juana la virgen_ creada por Perla Farías.2 3

Situada en Miami, en la serie se detallan los sorprendentes e imprevistos acontecimientos que se producen en la vida de Jane Villanueva, una joven latina de ascendencia venezolana, trabajadora y religiosa. Jane le prometió a su abuela que conservaría su virginidad hasta el matrimonio. Está comprometida con Michael, un detective de la policía de Miami, pero todo se complica cuando una médica la insemina artificialmente por error durante un chequeo. Para empeorar las cosas, el donante biológico es un hombre casado, antiguo playboy, sobreviviente del cáncer, propietario del hotel donde trabaja Jane y también su amor de adolescente.

Ahora solo me queda decirte que, si eres la autora de la historia que dices que cuya idea me robe, copie, hurte o cómo quieres llamarle y te dejo un mal sabor de boca, y que es mala onda y no sé cuántas cosas más. No te escudes en un nombre sin cuenta. También como pareces disconforme que no hacía referencia a la autora original de donde saqué la idea, creo que ya te lo aclaré arriba. No me copie de los demás sin remordimiento alguno, si te detuvieras a hacer una analogía de la historia que dices y mi historia, verías que las similitudes son pocas y no todo como lo haces ver tú. Y si según tú el hecho anterior, quita el sabor de boca que va dejando la historia. Tienes opción de leerla y no leerla, nadie te obliga, por que como dicen popularmente ni comer a la fuerza es bueno.

Lamento que tengan que leer todo lo anterior personas tan lindas y maravillosas como casi todos lo que leyeron a lo largo de estos meses "Todo lo encontré en ti". Mi bebé, mi pequeño tesoro. Pero a partir de ahora solo quedará en mi USB. Dejaré el primer capítulo, por respesto y agradecimiento a todos aquellos que la agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas.

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Con un nudo en la garganta y con lágrimas en los ojos por haber borrado mis meses de trabajo. Cuídense mucho.

Atte. Astrid Saotome.


End file.
